When You're Gone
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: 'Annie' finds out her mother was killed, from the Deputy Chief, but what happens when she find out who it was that caused it? Can she forgive him? Sucky summary, I know! LOL! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, there! Yes, another story I thought of last night, because I couldn't sleep, so yeah, this is what you get when there is lack of sleep. WOOT! I'm just glad I finally got my SOA Season 2 DVD, so I can finish with my other stories, but we'll see, since I have so many. I highly recommend you guys, if you have the DVD, to listen to the commentary... it's effing hilarious! Trust me! Okay, this takes place during season 2 and after "Potlatch." I hope you guys enjoy this story and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thanks!

...I LOOOOOOOVE SOA! ...

* * *

...Chapter 1...

It was a sunny, but breezy day in San Diego, and it was after three thirty in the afternoon when Rhiannon or 'Annie' is what everyone calls her by, got off work early, because she wasn't feeling good, and as soon as she walked through the door of her condo, she bolted to the bathroom to throw up for the seventh time, so far. "This has got to stop." she muttered to herself. "All I do is puke all the time." she wiped her mouth, then her phone rang.

Rhiannon took it out of her pocket and saw _'David Hale'_ flashing on the screen. She leaned back on the wall and pressed the talk button. "Uh, hello?"

"Hello, Annie, how are you doing?"

"I'm all right... what's up?"

"Well." he sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this but... today, Luann was found beaten to death with a bat, off of County 18."

Rhiannon paled. "W-what? My M-mom is dead?"

"I'm sorry, Annie."

"Uh." tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Who did it?"

"We have no suspects or leads, but we're still investigating."

"Okay, I'll be in town sometime tonight."

"Give me a call when you do, so you can identify the body, maybe tomorrow morning."

"Fine... thanks, David, for letting me know."

"Well, it's the part of my job that I hate, telling the families about their loved ones, and again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." she told him, then hung up her phone. Rhiannon slammed the phone down on the ground, then went back to the toilet to throw up some more. After she cleaned herself up, she went into her room to go pack. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She walked out of her room to go answer it, but when she did she frowned. "What do you want, Evan?"

"To talk... I'm sorry for what I said, all right?" she didn't say nothing, she just looked away. "Can I come in?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"Packing."

Evan raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

"I have to go home."

"To Charming?" he paused. "You're not going back there." he shook his head. "No, way... remember what happened last time you went?"

"Yeah, I was down there for my best friends funeral."

"No, Annie... you slept with Jax."

"Oh, yeah, that." she chuckled a little, thinking that it was four and a half months ago. "Why you bringing up old shit? I was upset and vunerable, plus he happened to be there. I told you I was sorry about that, besides, you slept with those two whores from Starbucks, so what difference does it make."

"Fine, Annie... okay, we both made mistakes, but I don't want you going over there."

Rhiannon crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm going if you like it or not."

"Why? So you can go sleep with Jax again?"

"NO, ASSHOLE... MY MOTHER WAS FUCKING KILLED!"

Evan was taken aback, then his jaw dropped as Rhiannon started to cry. "I'm sorry." he tried to hug her, but she backed away. "Come here."

"No, just leave me alone, and I'll see you in a few days." then she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Come on, Annie, let me in." he knocked. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know."

"No, shit! Just go away, Evan!" she yelled, then went back into her room to finish packing. When she was done, she grabbed her phone from her bathroom floor and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alisha... can you do me a _huge_ favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you watch over my place, for about four to five days, or so?"

"Yeah, that's fine... where you going?"

"I just found out that my mother was killed, so I gotta go back home."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry, Annie."

"Thanks." Rhiannon paused. "Um, I'll be leaving in a little bit and I'll leave the key in the usual spot."

"Okay, you're welcome and drive safely, you're carrying precious cargo, and it's a good thing you're slim and not really showing."

"Yeah, I know." Rhiannon chuckled, rubbing her stomach. "And I will... bye." she told her then hung up her phone, put her suitcases and duffle bags into her Dodge Charger, and hopped on the freeway, heading north to Charming.

* * *

After a few stops for food and going to the bathroom, Rhiannon drove passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, almost eight hours later. It was around eleven thirty by the time Rhiannon pulled up to Luann's house. She stayed in her car for a few minutes, to take a few deep breaths before she went inside. Everything was quiet and it looked like nothing changed since the last time she was there to visit.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a motorcycle pulling up, and looked out the window to see who it was, then she walked outside to greet Jax. He was giving her a funny look as he took off his helmet. "Rhiannon?" he got off his bike. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was in the neighborhood." she shrugged. "So I decided to drop by."

He walked up to her and the light from the full moon was so bright, that he saw tear streaks down her cheeks, and wiped them away with his thumbs. "You're such a bad liar."

"I know." she nodded. "Hale called me earlier... told me about my mom."

Jax's eyes slighty widened, then he ran his fingers through his hair. "I was gonna call you, I swear."

"Okay." she looked up at him. "So, Jax." she grabbed the front of his cut with both hands. "I want to know what the hell happened to her and who did this?"

"Let's get inside and I'll tell you what I know." then both of them walked inside and after Jax shut and locked the door, he turned around and faced Rhiannon. "You okay?"

"No, I've been sick... all day."

"Sorry." he palmed her stomach, then smiled at her. "I missed you." he gave her a hug. "Mrs. Teller."

* * *

A/N: Okay peeps! There is chapter one, it's a little short, but I got plans for this! And this will be a tiny bit different. Hope you enjoy it and as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

"I really... really hate you, Jax."

He backed up to look at her. "Why?"

"Because." she paused, seeing his black eye. "Wait... what happened to your face?"

"Clay and I got into a fight, in county."

"You were in jail? Why?"

"Babe, it's long story, which I'll tell you later... but why do you hate me?"

"Well, I'm just sick and tired of being sick and tired, all the damn time."

Jax moved the hair out of her face and chuckled. "It'll pass... how much longer do you have?"

"No, we." she pointed between the both of them. "We, have about five more months."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." she mocked him. "But you're not the one that has to go through all the pain and stretch marks." she shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, how's Abel?"

"He's fine... Tara's watching him right now."

"So, she's over there thinking both of you are back together or whatever and you're here with me?"

Jax laughed. "Well, nobody is supposed to know about us, until you move back here."

"Well, actually, none of this was supposed to happen, but you got me drunk, hitched while we had the Monopoly guy as our Priest, and knocked up, all in the same night." she laughed. "How classy."

"You know you wanted to marry me anyway."

"Oh, you think so? I recall a certian VP... breaking my heart with the same bitch that's watching your son as we speak."

Jax grabbed Rhiannon by her hips, pulling her closer. "You already know that I'm sorry about that, okay... that's all in the past, besides, I'm all yours now." he paused. "You don't need to worry about Tara."

"Okay, then what if I wanna move to Charming right now? Are you gonna kick her out?" Jax didn't say anything, he just stood there, then Rhiannon crossed her arms over her chest. "That's what I thought, Jackson."

"Don't be like that."

"Well, according to the State of Nevada, I'm _your_ wife, plus I'm carrying _your_ child... and you can't tell even Tara to get out of your house?"

"Not right away."

"What the fuck ever, Jax." Rhiannon shook her head. "Now, tell me what happened to my mother." she said, walking away over to the couch, and sat down.

Jax sat down on the recliner across from her. "We think... it was Georgie."

"Who the fuck is Georgie?"

"He's a rival pornographer... he was trying to take Luann's girls and have them work for him."

"Which ones?"

"That I know of... Lyla and Ima."

"Okay, so why did he kill her."

"That's what I'm trying to find out." he lied. "But when I do, I'll let you know."

"You better, Jax." she looked around. "I'm not sure if I wanna stay here tonight."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

He nodded. "It's fine... plus in the morning I gotta go tell Otto."

"Oh, he don't know?" Jax shook his head. "Do you want me to go with you? Because I really wanna see him."

"If you want."

"Okay." she nodded. "Well, I'm tired, and I really need sleep... can you go out to my car and grab my suitcases?"

"Yeah." he got up, took the keys from Rhiannon.

"Thanks." she gave him a weak smile, then he walked outside.

After Jax shut the door behind him, Rhiannon got up, walked into her old room, and sighed, not really wanting to stay, but if Jax wasn't going to stay, she wouldn't be there. She walked in and looked at all the picture frames on her dresser, of the ones of her and Luann when she was younger, bringing tears to her eyes.

"You okay, Babe?"

Rhiannon got startled, then nodded. "Yeah, I was just looking at my old pictures."

"Here's your stuff." he put it on the bed and sat down, seeing the look on her face, after she turned to face him. "What you thinking about?"

"My mom." she slowly walked up to Jax. "I was gonna tell her that she'd be a grandma, after I found out what we we're having."

"When do you find out?"

"In a few weeks or so."

Jax nodded. "Are you telling Otto tomorrow?"

"I don't think I should, at least, not for a while... because you're gonna tell him about Mom."

"Yeah, it's not a good idea." he grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him, then he lifted up her shirt, and kissed her belly. "You know, if Abel wasn't here, I'd probably wouldn't feel the way I feel now, about the baby."

"So, you woulda bailed on me too, like you did to Wendy."

Jax nodded. "When she told me, I was beyond terrified, but now?" he shrugged. "I'm actually happy. Having Abel, made me see things differently."

"Well, that's good to know." she nodded. "I really don't want to raise this baby by myself."

"You won't."

"Awesome." she smiled, then minutes later, her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and groaned, pressing the talk button, and sat down next to Jax. "What, Evan?"

"Did you make it there okay? I mean, you didn't call me."

Jax gave her a funny look, then she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Look, Annie, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I just didn't want you to be around your ex."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because... I've decided to stay."

"What!" he yelled. "Why!"

"Stop yelling at me... but I want to."

"It's because of Jax isn't it?"

"He has nothing to do with it... I just wanna stay."

"No, you do what you have to do, then get your ass back here or I'll drag you back."

"Good luck with that, but you ain't draggin' me NOWHERE!"

"What the fuck?" Jax snatched the phone away from Rhiannon and put it to his ear. "Listen, Asshole, you stay away from my woman or I'll fucking kill you." then before Evan could respond, Jax hung up the phone, and turned it off.

Rhiannon groaned. "Was that necessary?"

"I'm not gonna sit here and let him threaten you like that."

"All right." she sighed, then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Ready to go to sleep?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm beyond tired." she chuckled, then got up. As she was about to walk away, Jax grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "What?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"No, I mean really here... how long you staying?"

"As long as you want me to."

"You sure? Because I could say forever."

"Well." she laughed, holding up her hand with her ring. "Because of this... you're stuck with me forever."

Jax gave her a hug. "I wouldn't want it any other way." she laughed, letting go, then went into the bathroom. Suddenly, Jax's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Where are you? I thought you were coming back home?"

"No, Tara."

"Well, where are you?"

"I'm taking care of some things... I'll see you tomorrow, after I visit with Otto."

"All right, I love you."

"Yeah, me too." he sighed, then hung up the phone. After he put it in his pocket, he slammed his back on the bed, slightly shaking his head.

Rhiannon came out a few minutes later, turned off the light, and got into the bed. "Good night, Jackson."

He chuckled, taking his shoes, cut, jeans, and hoodie. "Good night." he cuddled up to her, resting his hands on her belly, then both of them went to sleep.


End file.
